Obann
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Obann | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = true | Name = Obann | AKA = | CreatureType = Fiend | Race = Cambion | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Abyssal, Common | Status = Dead | DeathReason = Killed by Fjord | DeathEp = | Place = Xhorhas Rosohna Bazzoxan Penumbra Range | Family = | Connections = The Crawling King The Laughing Hand, Yasha Nydoorin | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a mysterious fiend with ties to Yasha's forgotten past. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance In his first appearance, is described as a Drow wearing a long tattered black cloak pulled around a set of gray leather armor, his features obscured with a hood and a facewrap of blue cloth. When his illusion falls, he is a red-skinned fiend with horns, a tail, and leathery wings. Personality seems to regard the Mighty Nein with amusement, despite the threat they pose, as evident in his voice before charming Nott, and his reactions to Jester's attempted deception and singing. He seemingly has no qualms with leaving his associates behind to die. Biography Background appeared in Yasha's vision on the Balleater during a storm. She sees a muddied field of burning huts, corpses lying at her feet, her blade bloodied. A figure turns to her, eyes aglow with yellow, their deep red skin and hooked horns peeking from beneath their folded wings. Their smile curls open. "Your anger is beautiful to behold, Orphan Maker." During Yasha's dream-vision in the Braan, she sees dozens and dozens of bodies tumbled before her, and turns to see a familiar male figure, curved horns back from the front, his wings folded over his shoulders, with a sly grin and yellow eyes. He just looks and walks away, shaking his head. The figure is familiar to her, but she doesn't know why or where, and causes something in her heart to freeze and fear to well in her throat. entered the Overcrow Apothecary along with a hobgoblin guard and was given a crest by a Dragonborn messenger. As the fight broke out, he charmed Nott and used Dimension Door to escape. Jester casts sending using a fake voice, telling "Eyes are on you. You've left the rendezvous. What happened to the mission?" He replies, "I know you. But I appreciate your attempt at deception. If you are intent on following, come north. Bring her." Jester managed to scry on walking along the base of the Penumbra Range Mountains, searching for something using the crest. After their arrival in Bazzoxan, Jester casts sending on again, saying, "The Orphanmaker has arrived. Where can we find you?" and filling out the rest of the message with vocalizing. says "Expedient and trustworthy. I am impressed. And a performer. Come five, six miles west of the village. Look for the hidden entrance. I'm waiting." Before their long rest by the bridge, Jester sends, "This place is really scary. We have her. How far is it? What is this place? Did you know there were gold hearts? Okay, anyway, bye." replies, "Oh, yes. I've made my way as well. I'm glad you've kept up. Hope to see you soon. Just be careful. Wouldn't want you spoiled." Obann confronts the Mighty Nein in an underground chamber in the Penumbra mountains, where he shows his true form and reveals some of what he knows about Yasha. He seems to be preparing an attack so the Mighty Nein preempt him and strike first. After a huge fight, he is eventually defeated and with his dying breath tells Yasha to avenge him. Relationships Yasha Nydoorin has a connection to Yasha's past, recognizing her on sight and addressing her as "Orphan Maker", which is her tribal name and not widely known. Yasha does not recognize him in return. Later, he is revealed to have been the fiend haunting Yasha's dreams, and the one who recruited her into the followers of the Angel of Irons during the time in her life she had forgotten. In his dying moments, Obann tells Yasha to "avenge him" and she falls under some form of magical influence which dictate her actions and return her forgotten memories. She becomes trapped within her mind, aware of what she is doing, but unable to control her body. Character Information Abilities is a spellcaster. 4th-level * Dimension Door 5th-level * Dominate Person Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Followers of the Crawling King Category:Antagonists